


Fuchsia's Heart and Soul

by laughingmoonlight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingmoonlight/pseuds/laughingmoonlight
Summary: There's a reason why Fuchsia's Badge is a Heart of the Soul
Relationships: Kyou | Koga &; Aya (Pokèmon)
Kudos: 4





	Fuchsia's Heart and Soul

Kyo Hashirama Otsutsuki was born in 1957, to a wealthy family in Kanto. Descending from the most powerful clan of Ninjas ever known, he was born and bred for the sole purpose of upholding tradition and becoming a fearless warrior

Four years later, Fuchsia's pride and joy, Ayano Tsunade Otsutsuki was born...and Kyo was left in the shadows. Alone, unwanted...

Kyo's Mother, Kaguya, died during Aya's childbirth. His Father, Taijima, merely shook his head and said she was simply too weak

Kyo, still only a child (though his intelligence was astonishing for his age), vowed to never become like his Father

Aya was a quick learner and a natural talent in the art of Ninjitsu. She could strike you down before you even had chance to blink. She could mix up the correct potency of poison without even knowing what she was doing. She could aim a kunai with her eyes closed

  
At age nine, Kyo almost died saving Aya. A wild Venomoth, a stun spore attack...it was almost fatal

Who received the blame, the punishment? Kyo

It was ALWAYS Kyo

But he was determined to learn everything he could about the Poison Type. He'd always had an interest him them before but his run-in sparked a new curiosity

His family prefered to stick to their Ice Types-rather fitting-they matched their cold and icy hearts

Perhaps the only person who loved him (and whom he actually trusted) was his Grandfather. Old Butsuma Otsutsuki was considered Fuschia's mad-man. The old coot

Still, Butsuma was the only one who cared. He gave Kyo his first Pokèmon-a Zubat-to help with his lacking sensory abilities. It was a Poison Type too, a bonus, and Butsuma knew it

Two months later, Butsuma died peacefully in his sleep, dying of old age

Still, Kyo was heartbroken. Visiting the grave with new flowers every week (along with fresh ones for Kaguya) and sitting, telling him stories, how well he and Zubat get along...it's hard, but he manages to find happiness in the little things

  
The halls of the manor were cold and empty, but that was a normality. With Zubat perched on his shoulder, life did seem a little less lonely

He knew he couldn't stay. The longer he did, the more oppressed he'd become, the more he'd become no more than one of Taijima's weapons

He felt sorry for Aya in that sense

  
At eleven years old, Kyo took off

He was about to leap over the gate, leap towards his knew future, when someone pulled him back

Aya. She looked exausted to say the least, dark circles marring the skin under her eyes

"I know what you're trying to do" She handed him a bright red scarf "So you don't freeze to death out there. Arceus knows you haven't packed a jacket with you"

It was her way of saying "Good luck-I'll miss you" and Kyo never felt happier to have her on his side

  
Kyo, or Koga as he called himself now, along with Zubat and Koffing, were on a boat travelling to Hoenn

Hoenn, a place for new beginings. Fairly far from Kanto, just in case anyone was sent out to look for the runaway heir to the Otsutsuki clan

Chuck and Norman were good travelling buddies at least (though he hadn't quite anticipated picking them up). Chuck's insatible appetite for both food and martial arts training coupled with Norman being the group braincell was quite the combination

Unintentionally picking up a flamboyant rival in Juan wasn't exactly part of the plan either, but someone needed to keep him on his toes

Before long, Golbat evolved into Crobat and his journey had come to an end. Everyone promised to stay in touch as the parted ways down different roads

Koga soon recieved word that Taijima had passed. He didn't go to the funeral

He had to choose; take up the role of clan head...or allow himself a luxury-become Fuchsia City's first Gym Leader

He chose handing out badges over handing out marriage proposals any day

He was almost ready. The League Officials loved the idea of a Poison Type Gym. Koga didn't blame them, Poison was severely underrated despite the abunadance living in Kanto and Johto alone

There was just one last thing to be decided. The Badge

"It should be something symbolic" Aya suggested "Not necessarily to Fuchsia, but to you. You are our first Leader, right? Make it all about you for once"

He did his best thinking with his Mother. All the little snippets he could remember. Her eyes, her smile, the way she walked so softly she almost glided around...

Her favourite saying, imprinted on the very stone she was buried under

  
_"There is a candle in your heart, ready to be kindled, and there is a void in your soul, ready to be filled" Kaguya smiled "You feel it, don't you?"_

Heart...Soul...

Koga smiled. A lost and nuanced seventeen year old becoming Gym Leader in a city that never had one before, who was also abandoning his legacy (at least for the time being)? Arceus, his dear Father may even cry at the state of Fuschia's new generation

And yet, Koga had never felt more in control of his life

He'd never felt more free


End file.
